fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Flipline Studios Wiki
' Welcome to Flipline Studios Wiki ' Have You Even Played Papa's Pancakeria?I Think Papa's Freezeria,Papa's Taco Mia,Even Flipdeck #25 has been posted on the blog, Flipdeck #26 is Midnight Ghouls Click the link below! http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/If_You_were_A_Papa_Louie_Customer_who_will_You_Be%3F Flipline Has Announced The Starlight City,For The New Gameria! They have also announced that there will be 3 chefs! The boy is Chuck, The girl is Mandi, and the other one you can customize yourself! Papa's Pancakeria Papa's Pancakeria is NOW OPEN! Click onPapa's Pancakeria Newest Thing on the Blog: Papa's Burgeria on the Ipad! With Picky Closers Foodini and his Minigames Upgrade your Room and so much more! Plus: Unlockables and People who did not appear in Papa's Burgeria! All Of The Flipdecks In Proper Order. Flipline News 1st Issue By Louisfe And Wiki People: Flipline News: Papa's Burgeria Is on the Ipad! Fanmade Costumers: (ilovepizza367) Roberto Gonzalez 'Robert' Spot (35, georgitos long-lost brother, 5'0, busineesman) Post Your Fanmade Costumers Here. Issues: Ranger hank is still searching for xandra after the 'Aplaca Accident.' He hopes to find her soon. Meanwhile, Georgito makes a complex security system in the Jail. April 29! Tommorow is ilovepizza367's birthday! YIPPY!! I mean YOUPIEE!! Um... YIPPEEEE!!! Deal of the Day: 50% off every pizza; 30% off every 5th burger sold. Flipline Climate: Today:Its Hot, hot, hot in Tastyville with a high of 95 degrees. Tomorrow:Its Warm. THE SPECIAL CONTRIBUTOR IS......... MIKE-DUNCAN-NOAH! Please,If I Dont Post Any Issue,You Can Help Me. Deletion Election: There Are Some Fake Pages.You Can Help By Deleting Those .Thank You!!! Shop Scout: Blueberry Suit:Wally Will Eat You.Buy:341.50 Anchovie Suit:Again,Wally Will Eat You.Buy 51.49 Blueberry And Ancovie Suit:It Sounds Unfitting!Buy 392.99. Mayonaise clone: Wally will continue to eat you! Buy! 54.79 Maple Syrup clone: Nick will eat you! Buy! 53.79 Tomato Suite: Greg will eat you! Buy! 78.89 Sarge Fan costume: Johnny will atack you! Buy! 110.84 Onion and berries clone: Sarge Fan! will eat you! Buy! 93.99 Banana clone: Allan will eat you! Buy! 99.99 Cookie Clone : Utah (and Yippy and Nick) will all eat you! Buy! 135.99 Sweetie Clone : Connor will eat you! Buy! 599.99 Strawberry Suit : Prudence (and Roy) will both eat you! Buy! 134.99 Pancake ufo: You can fly in style! Buy! 295.99 Mix of food costumes and clone: Big pauly will eat you! Buy! 281.05 Creameo Suit : Georgito, Doan and Rico will all eat you! Buy! 234.66 Alpaca Costume : Xandra will hold you hostage! Buy! FREE! Slot Machine Costume : Foodini will begin to stalk you! Buy! 334.44 E1S1 The Beginning: Roy and all of Papa Louie's other employees gather to hear how Papa Louie became a chef in the first place. E2S1 Food Fights: Marty and Rita hold a Burger - eating contest and Kahuna, Hank, Kingsley, and James face off in it. Stones, Spots, Eurekas and Kays are the audience E3S1 Science Experiment (Part1 ): Tohru needs to do a science experiment for school, so she asks Akari, Allan, Rico, Doan, and Nick to try her potion that she made. Xandra and Ninjoy (against Ivy and Cori's orders) try to sabotage the potion and after many backfired attempts they win because the potion puts the testers to sleep and. Meanwhile, Ivy and Cori try to catch Xandra and Ninjoy. E4S1 Science Experiment (Part 2): Tohru can't wake her testers up. She calls 9-1-1 to help. Hank arrives and he gives the testers medicine. They all wake up, surprised and Tohru gets the blame and gets grounded and Ninjoy gets arrested and Xandra fled very quickly from Hank but Ivy and Cori try to bribe Hank. E5S1 Xandra's Sidekick: Xandra secretly works with someone, and the Kid Brigade tries to find out who it is. The culprit is revealed as Georgito. For some reason he has an evil smirk on his face and is reluctant to obey his orers. but then Georgito (the headmaster of Gigante High) regrets his decision and teams up the Kid Brigade for help. So Ninjoy becomes Xandra's sidekick again. Characters : Xandra, Georgito, Greg, Nick E6S1 The Machine: Xandra admits she had built a machine to turn Georgito bad. But, before the Kid Brigade can stop her, se turns the major Kid Brigade members (Yippy, Greg, Nick, and Utah) into evil. Then, The leaders of the Elderly Brigade (Edna and Olga) come and take down the machine, letting the Kid Brigade and Georgito back to normal. But, for some reason Xandra dissapeared. E7S1 The Teams: Xandra makes a team of darkness called the "Dark Force", She and Ninjoy join up on it. Meanwhile, the Kid Brigade make there own team "The Kid Crushers", and the Major Kid Brigade members (Yippy, Utah, Greg, and Nick) and Elderly Brigade leaders (Edna and Olga) team up on it. E8S1 Jailbird: Xandra finally goes to jail and because of her doing that, her brother Connor takes her place on the Dark Force. Ivy sees that Connor joined the Dark Force and she joins the Kid Crushers. E9S1 The Science Fair: Tohru finally gets un-grounded and goes to the Science Fair. Connor is there and his Science Fair project is called "Colliding and Switching Bodies". Tohru thinks that is a little odd but then he zaps her with it! Suddenly, Tohru switches bodies with Xandra. How will Tohru get out? E10S1 Tastyville Jail: Tohru can't get out and then Allan notices her (because he is in jail) and gets her out. He finds out it is Tohru from her voice. She runs away to get Connor to get her back to normal. E11S1 Back to the Schoolyards: Tohru gets back and changes back to normal and Xandra goes back to jail. Connor goes with her this time. E12S1 Sisterhood Fight: Xandra breaks out of jail and goes back to her own house. Ivy sees her and goes too. She screams "XANDRA!!!!!!" and attacks Xandra. Xandra screams and smacks Ivy in the face. Ivy punches Xandra in her mouth and Xandra loses all her teeth. Xandra screams and starts to cry and she runs away. E13S1 Campers:The kid Brigade Goes Camping And Greg Saw An A UFOpancake So He Calls Nick To Capture It,While Georgito Is About To Catch It So He Can Be More Rich,But Nick And Greg Capture The UFOpancake,But Inside The UFOpancake Was Xandra. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E14S1 Patchworks:Prudence Makes Patchworks,So Cooper Advices To ALL Tastyville,So Prudence Has A New Work.Meanwhile,Cooper Is Working In The Pancakeia With Marty And Rita,So The Burgeria Is Closed. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) Debuts:Rita Musical Short:Xandra The Robber Singers:Hank And Xandra E15S1 A More Closer Look:The Group Of Closers Make Ninjoy To Make "Mean" Look In The Face.While,Xandra Stoles Foodini's Magic Store And Foodini Calls Hank To Prevent Xandra From Robing The Store. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) Musical Short:Pancakes!Singers Cooper.Marty,Prudence And Wendy E1S2 Anchovie Gum:Cooper's Efforts To Get The Anchovie Gum Finally Works,While Wally Is Watching,He Starts To Visit The Pancakeria,While Cooper's Stresded,He takes Wally's order and burns his bacon pancake because of Xandra's disguise of Ms Mustachio. Can Greg, Nick, Cooper and Prudence ever catch her in the act(MPAA :) (BBFC :) E2S2 Stolen pancake mix: When Cooper goes to flip the pancakes the mix is gone! Then he reads a note saying: "I T0oK Your pAnCaKe MiX Singed Xandra >:)! Then cooper says to him self: "she can't spell can she?" and runs to a phone. He calls Rico the bounty hunter but all he heres is a bunch of squeeling and soon, the pancake mix is retrieved (MPAA :) (BBFC :) Musical Short:Wishes Singers:Marty,Rita,Mitch And Maggie. E3S2 Mission Applausable : Xandra summons a horde of giant hands and whenver they clap and shout out a name. The person, whose name is said, gets captured by the hand. It goes well, until they clap and shout out Connor's name. Can the Kid Brigade save Xandra's brother. This is actually the first time Xandra joins in with the Kid Brigade E4S2 The Stained Journal : Greg and Nick shockingly find an Extra-Restricted historical journal covered in yoghurt so they look at it only Xandra hands it in to Doan by mistake at the end of term. Can they get it back (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E5S2 Dr Vicky 2: Vicky tells big pauly about her patinets and the problems. (MPAA :) (BBFC :) E6S2 The Copyright Infringement : Xandra edits an extra-restricted book with offensive words (it was Sarge Fan's idea) soon Hank accuses Doan for offending Maple Mountain. Doan tries to say that it was actually the real culprit, Xandra and Hank then catches Xandra and the library is offensive-free. E7S2 The Insurance Commercial. : Xandra gets to star in a home insurance commercial which said "Xandra saved $540 on her home insurance and now she feels great but Georgito disliked the commercial due to Regulation No. 35609038 "Children cannot star in an insurance commercial" so she catches her immediately. Meanwhile, Sue is watching the initiation ceremony of Clover graduating from Grade 12343543 of piano class. E8S2 The Kid Brigade Does The Paper: The Kid Brigade are doing the school paper and they start doing some stuff that dismay's the students and soon they quit but, unfortunately, Georgito puts them on PROBATION! First time that Greg and Nick get put into probation, they will next get put in probation in The Accusations Surfacing on NoodleSplat. E9S2 Zoe's Nightmare:Zoe Dreams That Her Guitar Is Out. Musical Short:I'm A Mechanic Singer:Wendy E10S2 The Brigades:All The Brigades Are Camping,But When They Encounter,They Fight.Meanwhile,Sue Tries To Find The Maple Mountain. Musical Short:Culprit Singers:Xandra,Hank,Kahuna,Taylor And Doan. E11S2 Blow For A Bow:Mary Sees A Cute Bow,But She Needs To Enter At The 39th Raspberry Blow Competition,So She Tells James About,And James Dresses Like Mary.Sasha,Rita And Alberto,Who Are At The Competition,Think That Is Suspicious,While Xandra Stoles Georgito Gold And Cookie with Pickle Stoles Greg's Hat And Nick's Helmet,Georgito Calls Hank,While Prudence And Cooper Try To Catch Cookie And Pickle. Debuts:James,Mary,Sasha (first appearance in Season 2 since Mission Applausable, Kid Brigade does the Paper and The Brigades) And Alberto. Musical Short:What I Do In Home Singers:Mary,Cecilia,Quinn,Wendy,Vicky And Peggy E12S2 The Messy Bedsheets : After a long party with The Kid Brigade and some Cola, Greg and Nick and the rest of the Kid Brigade find out that dirty sheets ensue, it possibly can be Sarge Fan's huge pile of gummy onion-flavoured yoghurt. Can they go to the dry cleaners before Mary, James, Peggy, Doan, Quinn, Foodini, Mitch, Chuck, Robby, Akari, Tohru, Ninjoy, Cori, Connor, Ivy, Zoe, Kingsley, Clair, Taylor, Kayla, Hank, Edna, Marty, Maggie, Sue, Mindy, Vicky, Gremmie, Olga, Kahuna, Rita, Alberto, Cecilia, Wendy, Rico, Georgito, Hugo, Franco and Cletus find out what they have done or would Sarge Fan! make the excuse after getting indigestion from overdosing on yoghurt. Not really an excuse. in the end the bedsheets where clean until all the stuff from the party crashed onto it and got it durty aguin and when the adults/older siblings went inside and saw the bedsheets they did not get probation or spanked they got theme curious. (MPAA : TV-PG) (BBFC : PG) Famous Quotes : Sarge Fan : "I think i'm gonna be sick" The Kid Brigade: (gasp) it's are folks! Mary: Greg my little son it was Roy he got the bedsheets dirty. Greg: what a releafe. E13S2 The Garage That Needed to Be Clean : The Kid Brigade have finished cleaning Georgito's jewel-encrusted garage when they shockingly find Yippy's cookies covered in Sarge Fan's gummy onion flavoured yoghurt. Xandra thought she was going to let them have it as usual but she said "Thanks for the new flavor, SargeFan! It's the best" and all well that ends well (MPAA : TV-Y7) (BBFC : PG) E14S2 The First No L (Part 1) (Christmas Special) : Sarge tries to steal luck out of Tastyville dwellers when it snows but Xandra however refuses to refuse those claims and teams up (MPAA : TV-Y7) (BBFC : PG) E15S2 The First No L (Part 2) (Christmas Special) : Xandra is bored and tries to get out of Sarge and succeeds and now the Kid Brigade must battle the Infamous Onion Ring (MPAA : TV-Y7) (BBFC : PG) E16S2 The Illegal Secret : Something bubbly is going on up in Calypso Island, it's not the Freezeria blending machines or an insane ritual, it's Utah's illegal stash of coffee. Can she stay sober enough to drink it all before Hank finds out what she has done or can she make the series' 2nd excuse about what made her back so sore!!!!!!! (MPAA : TV-PG) (BBFC : PG) E17S2 A Spot Quintuplet Family Vacation : Lisa and her family talks about her summer vacation showing a full version on video camera E1S3 The 2nd Kid Brigade Finale : The Kid Brigade Members scare off a substitute teacher so they try to apologize to Georgito without getting detention, isolation, probation, getting suspended or expelt E2S3 Your Captured: Xandra gets Captured from trashing the spot's frount yard by painting polka-dots on the hedges. Famous Quote: Xandra: i had to do it becuses the quintuplets where being to stubborn! The Quintuplets: WHAT!?!?! E3S3 Yippy get's grounded:Nick "grounds" Yippy for drawling on his bookbag and Yippy stayed in her sister's bedroom. E4S3 The Enchanted Laserdisc : The Kid Brigade find out the only way to defeat Sarge is hidden in a laserdisc. This episode ends with Greg and Nick finding it in a Penny's Adventures - Series 1 Laserdisc. The episode was the first ever TV movie. With 5 minutes devoted to every laserdisc Greg looks at. This will take a long time to publish because after it will be finished, DVDs of this series might take the market by storm. A different version of the Series 4 DVD was featured which replaced the word "laserdisc" with "dvd". E5S3 Way Back When: Greg Nick and Lisa shares the viewers on NoddleSplat a video when the grown-ups where there age. Mary and James where running a face painting stand,Doan was a little bookworm always reading books,The Quintuplets always play militery and bully Doan, but therefore Doan goes into a human like he was and bullied them with a lots of stick and hit them and the Quintuplets are tired to bully him (while Doan is hitting by sticks) and Doan is lucky. Papa Louie was making pizza's with his mama and Wendy was the quintuplets next door neighbor. Musical Short: Our Kids Singers:Mary,Kingsley,Clair,Foodini,Quinn,Doan,Captain Cori,Olga,Sue & Franco E6S3 Yogurtmania:The Kid Brigade Discovers That Inside The Garage Of Sarge Fan's House,There Is A Yogurt Making machine With The Flavor Of Gummy Onions,So They Break It To Prevent Sarge Fan's Obsession With Gummy Onions and it Fails. Musical Short:Onion Everywhere Singers:Sarge Fan,Roy,Marty,Rita,Maggie,Mitch,Alberto,Penny,Cooper And Prudence EE1SE Papa Louie The Movie:Sarge Invades The Town With Yellow Onions,Onions,Tribe Onions,Tomatoes,Sandwiches,Pizza Monsters,Flying Cheese,Tomato Sauce And EVERYTHING!Can Tastyville Call Papa To Enter To Sarge's Dimesion And Destroy Him?Meanwhile,Franco Is Filming Georgito's Movie. E7S3 Specialty Burgers:When Marty Sees A Video Of Rita In Noodle Splat,Marty Tries To Make The Most Rarest Burgers Ever Seen In Burgeria And World,While,Cooper Helps His Mom By Making Art. Musical Short:Sargedefeat Singers:Papa,Roy,Sarge Fan,Prudence And Franco E8S3 The Interweb History : Greg and Nick's internet history is posted on the school wall by Xandra, hoping she can finally get the two caught in the act and, strangely, it succeeds. E9S3 The Accusations Surfacing on Noodle Splat : Sarge Fan! tries to accuse Greg and Nick for posting an NC-17 video on Noodle Splat. So they get put in probation and surprisingly the culprit wasn't Xandra, it turned out to be..............Kahuna. (Note : 2nd time Greg and Nick got put in probation. First was Kid Brigade does the Paper) E10S3 The Night in Las Vegas : Sarge Fan!, Utah, Xandra and the rest of Kid Brigade's plan to apparate to Papa's Pizzeria backfires disastrously and they end up in a hotel room in Las Vegas, the song from Patchworks and a bottle of Dr. Roy. At the end, they go back to Tastyville, with the help of Mindy, and forget about how their plan backfired disastrously E11S3 Two Cannot Play That Game : Utah begins her 87-hour marathon of RPG Games and in the 12th minute of this episode, we can see a close up of some heroic warrior and the Xandra Classic computer screen covered in Sarge Fan!'s gummy onion flavoured yoghurt. Will Utah ever quit her addiction and go back to The Kid Brigade. Meanwhile, The Spots are filming a new episode of "Ouch! Spot Quintuplets!" E12S3 Mind-Bobbling : Fearing the Hiroshinos not liking her cookies, Yippy decides to spice them up with the help of Pauly, Vicky and Penny and then she can get to the school quiz-a-thon like the rest of the Kid Brigade E13S3 Rule 3453 : Greg forgets the rule "No manufacturing Papa Louie figurines unless if you have permission". So he and Nick have to prove they can be more responsible E14S3 Panic In Elevator:The Kid Kid Brigade Is Closed So Franco And Sue Need To Open The Elevator. Musical Short:My Cookies Singers:Yippy,Nick And Utah E15S3 Nick's New Video: Nick disided to film everyone when they sleep but it gave Nick the chills when he goes into Alberto's bedroom seeing that he sleeps in his striped underwear. E16S3 Forest Outpost:When Chuck And Taylor Go Camping,They See Georgito's Secret Resort Island,They Go To Play With It. E17S3 Multipropose Blender:Mostly All The Costumers Compite To Win The Multipropose Blender,While The Kid Brigade Go To The Yogurt Factory. E18S3 Glassed:All The Brigades Go To Clean A Big Glass House,But The Propietary Of The House Was Xandra,So All The Brigades Are Trapped,And They Call Hank. To Catch Xandra. E19S3 Bricktrick:Greg Buys The New Game "Bricktrick" For The PapaWii,But When He Plays Many Times With Nick,They Need Doan,Thoru,Akari,Mary,Robby,Cooper,James And Prudence's Help. E1S4 PapaWii Maniacs:Greg And Nick Want To Buy The New "PapaWiiU",But They Don't Have Many Money So They Work For Georgito,Mary,Cooper,Sue And Franco, While Sarge Fan With The Help Of The Kid Brigade,Try To Make The Gummy Onion Syrup. E2S4 Colors Of Gummy Onions:Sarge Fan Petitions To Make Different Gummy Onions,So Doan Makes It,So With His Yogurt Machine They Make Different Flavors Of Guumy Onion Flavored Yogurt.They Make Syrup,Too. E3S4 Police Blotter:Hank Makes A New Site Called roy.hankimwatchin'you.papa So Nick,Greg And Lisa and the rest of the Kid Brigade Try To Hack Hank's Site. E4S4 Sample Store:Papa Opens The Yogurt Sample Store,And They Have Many Flavors,While Sarge Fan Tries To Make The Rainbow Sherbet Gummy Onion Yogurt, Yogurt Sample And Syrup. E5S4 The Eureka's Winning Prize:Mary plans on winning the 100$ prize at the 5000ht tastyville art contest at the end she wins but gets 90$'s (becuse Georgito's a cheepskate). E6S4 The World of Magical Scandals : There is only one way for Utah to catch Xandra's eye but when Sarge Fan! discovers his helmet is on fire, he must go to Wendy, immediately E7S4 Gorged Georgito : Georgito begins to enter the cheapest Tastyville dweller alive cntest. The nominees : (Boys) : Georgito, Kingsley and Edoardo. (Girls) : Quinn, Cori and Olga. aGeorgito, for what happened in the Art Contest to Mary. Kingsley : The trick of the sign saying, Free Comical Show, and then he puts : a dollar per word but Carlo says "1$ per word! I can't afford that! They all mumble in angriness and Kingsley gets a total of 80$. Edoardo : for his "get cash for listening to my drum music" but the cash he gives out was.... a penny each. Quinn : for taking Franco's place at the Tastyville Convenient Store and the change is only 2 pennies. Cori : for tricking people into thinking the SS Louie was free admission and (like Kingsley) put in a sign saying 1 dollar per footstep and she gets a total 110$. Olga : for tying up loose ends and giving each person who can do that 5 pennies. All of their families are watching and the winner is Georgito because he actually packed a whole hotel in his suitcase. E8S4 I'm on Cloud Thousand : Greg, Nick, Sarge Fan!, Sasha, Lisa, Utah. Xandra, Cooper, Yippy, Prudence, Tohru and Clover are intrigued to join Cloud Thousand but they soon regret their decision when the initiation ceremony begins. E9S4 The First Draft : Kayla starts to do her first draft of her book about Clover's mega graduation from Grade 43234523 of Piano and it succeeds at the 59th second. E10S4 Stormy Earthquake:When Clover Goes To Play Music For Allan For His New Video,Exits The,But It Starts To Storm And Make Earthquakes,Kayla Needs To Save Allan And Clover. E11S4 Lullabye For A Stormy Night:The Kid Brigade (minus Clover Lisa and Xandra) woke up to a clash of thunder and they called for Prudence for comfort so she thoght the song her mother sang to her before her death when it's a stormy night so when she sang to the kid's "Lullabye For A Stormy Night" they went striaght to sleep and Prudence went back to her bedroom. E12S4 Nick's Lullaby: at night Nick gets sung to by Akari and Tohru. E13S4 Voodoo Mood : For Christmas, the Kid Brigade unwraps their presents and their is a bit of a mix-up with the presents and other stuff due to a threat of a Party Sub invasion (So it would confuddle the Infamous Onion Ring, PizzaMonsters and Party Subs : Lisa gets a granola bar (actually Mindy's), Clover gets a nail polisher (Actually Ivy;s), Xandra gets a night light (actually Doan's), Utah gets cotton tips (actually James'), Cooper gets a back scratcher (actually Maggie;s), Prudence gets a first aid kit (actually Clair's), Tohru gets a potato masher (actually Rico's), Yippy gets a fax machine (actually Quinn's) (her cookies have been sent to......... Kahuna) Chuck gets a sheet of piano music (actually Clover's), Taylor and Sasha (both get Growing Flowers kits, actually Cletus') Sarge Fan! gets a vouchers for crisps for your whole class (his Party Sub hat got sent to...... Rico), Nick gets a water pistol (actually Cori's) and Greg gets ...a voodoo doll in a box (actually Xandra's, The "Penny one, it was Robby's idea). When he takes it to class for Georgito to look at it he asks "Gregory Eureka, why is there a small,bald guinea pig in your box?" Greg refuses to explain because Peggy saw it once and dashed off to the urinal and puked. Greg says ... "there was a mix up with the XMas presents and I was supposed to get Tomato merchandise but instead got Xandra's voodoo doll. And I blame it on the Party Sub invasion" Georgito noticed it and let Greg off probation at once. E14S4 Hidden Treasure : Lisa wastes a good idea for the new episode of "Ouch! Spot Quintuplets" in the family car and Greg and Nick are searching for a racing expert trapped in the dungeon by the Party Subs with gold but Georgito is searching for it to so the duo call the Kid Brigade or help E15S4 The Return of Xander : Male Xandra (Xander), the guy who photographed and filmed videos of Teen Brigade girls and posted them on NoodleSplat and got expelled for writing "Georgito steals train stations", is back for his revenge and he teams up with Xandra and, MEANWHILE, The Kid Brigade (minus Xandra) try to discover why the lights turning on and off repetitively and why Georgito's phone is ringing and nobody is there and why the walls were oozing green slime (not that bit) and the bus comes in and there is a ghost of Xandra's grandfather's worst enemy and opens the door and slowly approaches the reception and captures the rest of the Kid Brigade, can Greg and Nick get them back and by the time they put the rest of the Kid Brigade to freedom, all of the students point at Greg and snigger and the culprit was Xandra (She explains that Xander ordered her too call the phone (Georgito's) and hang up before Georgito even picks up the phone and wear a scary cloak and go on the bus and capture the rest of the Kid Brigade. So the one who was flicing the lights on and off was..............Allan. (trying to get videos filmed so he can put them on NoodleSplat) E16S4 Dr Clair: Vicky tells the viewers on NoodleSplat that Clair is her new assistent. E17S4 Adventures in kidsitting:Marty,Mitch,Alberto & Cooper are incharge of watching the Kid Brigade while there parents are out doing ahrens. but when they fell asleep the kid brigade goes exploring. E18S4 The Big Iillness: all nine kid brigade members fall sick in bed and there parents try there best to make theme feel better but it does not work it latered gave Marty,Rita,Mitch,Maggie,Alberto,Penny,Cooper and Prudence the same thing. that night they all have the same nightmare about All the food being eaten by alians. E19S4 The Pirately Cowards:Cletus offers Greg wood to make a pirate ship so after there done building it they disided to build a pirate just when Alberto, Allan, Bruna and Robby dropped by. E20S4 Dr Vicky and Clair's Exames:Sasha and Clover sings about what her mom and Clover's aunt did to make there patiants better by singing so it cured: Greg with his sniffles,Mandi with her pregnetcy but it failed on there stubbornish patiant.................Kahuna with his back pain. Musical Short: Dr Vicky and Clair Singers: Sasha,Clover,Vicky,Clair,Greg,Mandi & Kahuna. E21S4 The Story of Papa Louie:Penny tells the story about Papa Louie and when Sarge turned the pizza's into pizza monsters and captured all his favirout customers until Alberto inturupted saying "Isn't that the real story of Papa Louie?" then Penny seid it is the true story. E22S4 Goodnight Nick:Nick had a bad dream about Tohru and Akari disappering so he colors until morning he aparently falls asleep while doing it and when Akari and Tohru goes to get a midnight snack they spotted there little brother fast asleep so when they gotten there midnight snacks they rushed to get Doan and when they showned him the sleeping fat boy he lifted Nick off to bed. the next morning at the park Nick was very sleepy he could not stay awake so when Greg askes why is he so sleepy so he told his best buddie about last night and Greg tells Nick what he should do whenever he has trouble sleeping count sheep so that night Nick counted sheep and that worked. E23S4 The Kid Brigade Goes To The Zoo:The Kid Brigade goes to the zoo with Penny (who's "babysitting" theme) they saw Monkey's Giraffe's Polor Bear's and Elephant's and when they went to the Spot's house they spotted the spot quintuplets snoring in there sun chairs. E24S4 Nightmare in Tastyville :Lisa had a nightmare where she lost a soccer game so the kid brigade shares there nightmares but they got loud and woke up Allan when Greg told him that Lisa had a nightmare he confort her to sleep and the kid brigade goes back to sleep. E25S4 The Sleepwalker: Sasha was fast asleep when she woke up hearing munching so she goes downstairs to have a better look it was Big Pauly eating her food and he went out to eat somemore so Sasha went outside to the eureka's to wake up Greg and when Greg founded out that Big Pauly was in his house eating his food Sasha seid "Rally up the kid brigade" so Greg setted off the kid brigade alarm and it woke Sarge Fan!,Nick,Utah,Yippy,Lisa and Clover so the six runs to the treehouse and all eight of theme puts on there army outfits and tracks down Pauly he was heading to his girlfriend Vicky's house and stole the cucumbers on her eyes and stole her food and countiues to eat. the kid brigade was to late they tracked Pauly heading to the woodsticks and they rushed to Johnny and Allan's house to stop him but when they got there he was leaving they facepalmed and Nick notices he's heading to the a familiar house so they notice the back door was far from the kitchen so they run up to Pauly and snagged him and they called Penny until it woken up Kahuna,Georgito,Rico,Franco & Hugo THEY WHERE IN LISA'S HOUSE! they also woken up Alberto,Rita,Cecilia & Wendy and Vicky,Johnny & Allan they sung Rock A Bye-Kid Brigade and the kid brigade all slept in order of there apperence and Cecilia falls asleep with theme just when Penny entered the house and picked her fat dad up. E26S4 The Art Dart : Xandra unknowningly steals a piece of art instead of the pancake mix. E1S5 Cooper's Nightmare: Cooper had a nightmare where Cookie was eaten by a monster chicken and he screamed so loud it woken up Cookie and Mary so Cooper and Cookie where to scared to go to sleep when Mary entered they where shaking so Mary sat down and hugged her second son and patted her son's cat and Cooper and Cookie yawned and the layed down and Mary kissed him on the head and Cooper and Cookie went back to sleep. E2S5 Disaster Strikes : Marty and Maggie take the airplane to Spain to see a Spot Quintuplets Perform Live gig but disaster strikes on the plane. Meanwhile, Georgito gets confused by the seat belt safety light. E3S5 The Creameos Theif : Georgito's creameo stash mysteriously reduces and The Kid Brigade get the blame then they think Xandra didn't steal the Creameos and they didn't steal them and the rest of the citizens didn't steal them but that can only mean one thing, they thought it was Zoe but Hank scolds them for blaming his innocent daughter for something they have done (the Creameos) so they sneak down at his kitchen at midnight and Greg finds out that his decision was true and said "Zoe, you are the Creameos theif after all|" and Zoe says "I need them for my late-night parties" and Xandra takes a photograph of Zoe scoffing some of them in her mouth and the Kid Brigade goes to Georgito's bedroom to tell him and Georgito catches Zoe and he says "Zoe, was it you making all that noise" and Zoe said "Yes" and Georgito said "It's the middle of the night. People are trying to sleep" and the next morning Georgito shouts out really loudly and summon the Kid Brigade immediately and they say that it WAS Zoe eating all the Creameos and Zoe gets grounded immediately. Famous Quotes: The Kid Brigade: Mr Spot Mr Spot! *Georgito gets up rubs his eyes and puts on his monocole* Georgito: yeah? The Kid Brigade: Officer Hanks Daughter's In Your Creameo Stash! *Georgito quickly wakes up* Georgito: for crumba's noodles my creameo's! E4S5 Cooper's Pool Time: Cooper (and Cookie) disides to go skinny dipping in Gerogito's privet swimming pool (much to cookie's dismay) until Marty,Mitch & Alberto disturbs him and his cat. E5S5 The Rare Sounds:The Kid Brigade Where Fast Asleep,When Someone Is Making Rare Sounds,So Nick Wakes Up To See Who Is Making The Rare Sounds. at the end of it it was Alberto who was making the sounds. Famous Quotes: Nick: Alberto Your The One Who's Making That Noise?!? E6S5 Taylor runs away: After a rough dinner with his parents Taylor runs away. Famous Quotes : Kingsley : "We have recieved an angry letter from Georgito saying that you have spoilt Clover's piano act" Taylor : "Sorry there, I was eating some seaweed but it was someone cutting the star's strings" Clair : "HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY SISTER-IN-LAW'S STUDENT ACT AT THE TALENT SHOW" Taylor : "It wasn't me" Clair "Yes, it was!" Taylor : "You've got to believe me, I'm innocent" Clair : "LIAR!" Hank : "You can't say this to my nephew. He hasn't done it. Georgito should punish XANDRA!!!!, She's the troublemaker around Gigante High." Clair : "He spoilt the piano act in the talent show" Taylor : "THAT'S IT, IF YOU BELIEVE THAT I GOT THE BLAME I'M OUT" Taylor : "Sasha" Sasha : "Yes" Taylor : "Mum said I spoilt the piano act but it wasn't me or you who spoilt the act" Sasha : "No, I believe you" Taylor : "If the innocent ones haven't been spoiling the act, this can only mean one thing.... XANDRA" Connor : "He's trying to blame my sister for spoiling the act" Clair : "TAYLOR!!!! How dare you do this, Blame an innocent girl for something you did, you're more grim than I thought you would be (Taylor exits house) Clair : "How come we do this, Ivy, out, and GOOD RIDDANCE!" Ivy : "Fine by me, you imbecile" (Taylor is shown under a cold crate and hears Xandra's voice) Xandra : "Taylor" (BOTH PULL OVER CRATES) (Taylor sees the strings of the star in the talent show" Taylor : "So, Xandra, it was you that ruined the talent show final all along" Xandra "YES" Taylor : "You made me get the blame" Xandra : "YES" Taylor : "And you made me run away and I'm freezing" Xandra : "YES, it was all true" (starts to cry) "IT WAS NINJOY'S IDEA. She was jealous of your breakdancing act so we decided to trash your pride" Taylor : "But you accidentally trashed Clover's pride and one more thing, did you see the Onionbusters movie last night" Xandra : "YES, the whole movie, all of it, a whole 90 minutes" Taylor : "It was great" Xandra : "I ran away cause i didn't want to be arrested" Taylor : "And" Xandra : "Now I was freezing and Ninjoy, about Ninjoy" Tohru : "What about Ninjoy then" Greg and Nick : "If it isn't the troublemaker around the school" Xandra : "Ninjoy is useless, clueless and worthless. I'm teaming up with the Kid Brigade to get our own back from Ninjoy, tommorow at Monday. Meet me at the secret room, it isn't a trap, I promise" Kid Brigade : "Yes, please, O Riley" (Door bell rings) Sasha: coming coming (Opens door and sees her brother and friends) Sasha: *Gasp* Taylor your blue Taylor: yeah and Xandra has something to say (Clair and Kingsley wakes up and sees that Taylor's home) Xandra:I did it! (Clair and Kingsley stares at eachother) Xandra: I Spoilt Clover's Piano Act! Clair: ok Xandra i'll call your siblings and Taylor come in here you little rascal. (Taylor starts to cry and hugs his mother when Xandra left home Clair gave Taylor some soup and Kingsley starts a fire then Clair takes her son to his bedroom to his bed and tucked him in and leaves then Sasha comes in.) Sasha: Taylor? Taylor: Yeah? Sasha: Can i sleep with you? Taylor: sure but sleep on the other side of the bed. Sasha: ok (Sasha climbs in her brothers bed tucks herself in and snuggles with Taylor.) E7S5 Miss Tastyville: Xandra,Clair,Vicky,Edna & Lisa are competeing in the 100000ht anniual Miss Tastyville Beauty Pagent but Xandra is trying to cheat by eliminating the other women. E8S5 They finally Did It (Part 1) : Greg, Nick, Sasha, Tohru, Taylor, Cooper, Prudence, Xandra, Utah, Lisa, Sarge Fan!, Chuck, Yippy and Clover try to blow up Georgito's house after Mary was given 90$ instead of 100$, and it suceeds. When Georgito's house is rebuilt, he seeks revenge on the Kid Brigade and put them in detention, isolation and probation E9S5 They finally Did It (Part 2) : After the events of the movie, Georgito forgets about putting the Kid Brigade in probation but soon, he remembers and puts them in probation. Will the Kid Brigade ever escape Famous Quotes Georgito : Tut-tut! If you wish to dodge probation. You lot have to be an escape artist. E10S5 The Love Bomb : Xandra tries to subdue Roy with a love bomb and later torturing Peggy. But before she can torture her the bomb traps her, Greg, Nick, Utah, Sasha, Tohru, Taylor, Cooper, Prudence, Lisa, Sarge Fan!, Chuck, Yippy and Clover in a room. But why is Sarge Fan! reluctant to join in with Xandra? Must be Xandra's other invention the Reluctantitifying Bomb. Can they escape and use the non-reluctantitifying bomb. E11S5 Xandra : The Final Conflict : Tired of being just plain evil and dull, Xandra tries to let off evil for a WHOLE YEAR, so she has Sarge Fan!'s help, NICE GUY POTION and meanwhile, the school is holding a prefect competition and is either Xandra or Greg but Greg thinks Xandra is suddenly behaving nice and stealing works off Yippy and the Kid Brigade (minus Xandra) get revenge so they eavesdrop Xandra but Sasha and Taylor suddenly see Sarge Fan! dissapearing but they catch him in the act and Clover disappears as well and Sarge Fan! tells Xandra how the Nice Guy Potion worked and Greg and Nick think that Xandra is cheating on her ability of citizenship so they spot something which will reverse the magic, an antidote which they saw Sarge Fan! give to Clover (as Eau de Perfum) so they snatch it off Clover and put 134234324 drops of antidote in the potion but soon they fell tired so they sleep suddenly after escaping and Xandra gets shocked after finding the antidote lid taken off and she faints but when she wakes up she tries the potion but unfortunately the rest of the Kid Brigade have the antidote too and so do the rest of the Teen Brigade and the other students and a chaos of naughtiness occurs in the school for a minute until Georgito reverses the magic with a hypnotist too pour water all over those who have drunk the antidote and everythings back to normal and Xandra does her speech but before she can do her speech Taylor and Chuck scold her for trying a NICE GUY POTION in order too cheat on her ability of citizenship and the final votes with 222,453,534,543,543,543 to 1 is GREG and Xandra has one vote which counted for herself. Famous Quotes : Xandra : (to Roy and Sarge Fan!) How come I and Peggy been the only person to vote for me! (Peggy voted for Xandra because of the story The Pizza Problem you can search it in the search bar) Roy : We had to vote for him, A : He has a hat. B : He likes tomatoes C: You went to prison (The Pizza Problem search it in the search bar) D: You use to pull Peggy's hair E: I HATE YOU F: YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL Sarge Fan : And G : You previously hanged my girlfriend Xandra : But she survived! I say it's true Sarge Fan! : Says who? Xandra : Says ME, You moron! That's who? (Xandra gets angry at Roy and Sarge Fan! and chase them) EE2SE Sarge's Revenge:Sarge's siblings brought there brother back to life,and Sarge disived Papa Louie customers (including Sarge Fan!.),Placed his nephew and all 60 of his customers in a really big cage. Meanwhile (still in the cage) Greg spottes the jumping tomatos and the jumping tomatos befriends with him. E12S5 The Big Crash:On a snow day James crashes the family car into the spots, kay, jay & hiroshino's family cars and they where towed to get repaired for 2 to 5 weeks and the males of the familys are mad at each other (exept the kid brigade, Mary, and the females of the familys) so it's up to the kid brigade and the animals to stop the "dog fight". Famous Quotes: Nick: Greg,Your Uncle Crashed His Car Into My Family Car. Greg : James, Nick and I did lawn service on Olga's lawn and she didn't pay us cause she thought we didn't mow her lawn and now we can't have 83 dollars to speed up the repairing of the cars Yippy : We visited there yesterday and Pickle wanted to go outside and it was because that she did a poo on bits of the lawn so thats what made Olga get very angry Nick : The lawn service has a STRICT POLICY!!!! When it comes to dog dung we will not put the mower near it!!!! Now you're gonna confiscate all our birthday money to pay off Wendy Franco, Kingsley, Doan, James, Foodini : "YES" Doan : Tohru, control this contraption properly (machine crashes) James : Hello, Wendy, is that you. (squeaking on phone) James : Hey, Guess what, The cars have been repaired (shows shot of cars) (contraption lands on all cars except one) Taylor : At least, we have only one (contraption crashes into cars Franco, Kingsley, Doan, James, Foodini : POCKET MONEY!!! Taylor, Sasha, Tohru, Sarge Fan!, Chuck, Greg, Cooper, Nick, Lisa : Yes, please Franco, Kingsley, Doan, James, Foodini : But we're recycling all of yours for the next 5 years for wrecking our cars Wendy : They will be towed to be repaired for....wait a minute.....Cars Repairing Co. have had a special offer due to their tiredness. we would repair them for only 12 HOURS!!!! Everyone : Yes!!! (12 HOURS LATER) (The cars arrive) (Everyone is happy) THE END E13S5 The Big Break:The Kid Brigade scrapped there arms while at the dump looking for things for there go-cart so they try to hide the scraps from Mary, James, Robby, Cooper, Peggy, Kingsley, Clair, Taylor, Edna, Hank, Kayla, Zoe, Foodini, Quinn, Chuck, Mitch, Doan, Akari, Tohru, Cori, Ninjoy, Olga, Prudence, Gremmie, Marty, Ivy, Conner, Kahuna, Georgito, Rico, Franco, Hugo, Alberto, Rita, Cecilia & Wendy but when they went to they went to the dump they founded there kids arms bleeding they where surprise so they did not ground there kids sense Clair's a dr she took theme to her work to get the scaps stiched and that night Lisa wrote about the day she had in her diary. Famous Quotes: The Parents: Kids what happen to your arms? The Kids: (sad faces) we scrapped theme. Mary: Greg Kingsley: Sasha Foodini: Joey Doan: Nick Cori: Utah Olga: Yippy Marty: Clover Ivy: Xandra Franco: Lisa The Kid Brigade: yeah? Mary, Kingsley, Foodini, Doan, Cori, Olga, Marty, Ivy and Franco: your... getting stiched at Dr Clair's office Clair: i'm right here! Kingsley: honey can you take these kids to your doctors office please? Clair: alright sweet lemon in shoes. oh great now i'm Hank. (the kids get stiched and sent home,that night at the spot family home) Lisa: "dear diray i had a crazy day today Greg broke into the house and dragged me out of bed just to get go-car parts and then we slided and scrapped our arms and i tried to hide my arm from daddy uncles Kahuna, Georgito, Rico and Hugo and cousins Alberto, Rita and Cecilia and wehn they saw it they where all like "Lisa what happan?" then they took me and the rest of my friends to dr clair's doctor's office and we where all stiched. -Lisa .T. Spot-" E14S5 One in Crime : Connor is bored of Xandra being evil so he becomes evil and Xandra is angry so she makes a new DARK FORCE RULE "No one should be evil as Xandra". This, of course, puts Connor in probation and Xandra decides to brake him free. E15S5 The Three Casinos : Georgito tries to win a mega prize but Xandra was about to whack him with an iron stick (long) but gets kicked out. E16S5 Greg's Summer: Greg tells the brigades about his summer. E17S5 Hypnotism Strikes Back : Tohru must be good at science when another Science Fair comes then Rico says "You are a whizz!! You are a brainy whizz!!!" and it hypnotizes her and she knows everything in the universe she succeeds at the Science Fair until the Kid Brigade, Teen Brigade, Elderly Brigade and their parents/aunts/uncles/grandparents here her knowledge (she knew the Great Fire of London, the Magna Carta, the time when cars invented, the invention of pizza and loads more) but thats not all she actually knew THE END OF THE WORLD!!! (which Xandra wanted to hear) and Tohru says "The end of the world is in the year "1881"!!!!" and Xandra says "1881! But that was years ago, you dim-wit!" and all of them (except for the parents/aunts/uncles/grandparents/TOHRU'S siblings chuck tomatoes at Tohru for being an idiot to the End of the World part and Tohru would have been much better to be non-hypnotized and Rico reverses the Magic and Tohru is back to normal. Famous Quotes : Xandra : The end of the world!!! I actually am gonna be straight to VICTORY!!!" Tohru : The end of the world is in the year : "1881" Xandra : What? 1881! But that was years ago, you dim-wit" Greg and Nick : Wait, Let us look? (reads) It turns out the end of the world part was a FAKE, a FRAUD, and it was actually a forgerie by the controls of Scissors and Glue? So that meant the End of the World part was a mistake when it was 3000 years after the following year Xandra : What the! But that was the year 2181. E18S5 Happy 100th Episode:Papa Celebrates With A Musical Episode Songs: You Will Do It Bad We Like If You See Oh Papa! Mama Mia Tastyville! Happy 100th Episode! E19S5 Animation Supermacy Part 1 (Written By Louisfe):Xandra Creates A Ray That Turns Mostly Everyone To Cartoons In Tastyville,Georgito,Thinks That If He Becomes A Cartoon,He Can Be More Rich.Xandra,Who Is Not A Cartoon,Makes Everyone Her Workers.Papa,Who Is Not A Cartoon Too,Calls All The Papa's Eateria Workers(Who Not Are Cartoons)To Stop Xandra.Xandra,Which Obvioulousy Is Angry,Hank Catches Xandra,And She Goes To Jail.Thanks To Georgito's Security System,She(Probably)Can't Escape.Everyone Gives 1 Dollar To Georgito.But One Thing Is Suspicious.Is Georgito's Xandra's Helper?And How He Got Many Dollars From Tastyville? Famous Quotes: Nick:Xandra,Forever Causing Problems. Greg:We Can Stop Her? Utah And Nick:Think About It. E20S5 Animation Supermacy Part 2(Written By Louisfe):Xandra Breaked The Security System,Hank While Takes His Break,Georgito Finds Out That They Are "Xandradollars"So Georgito Let Out Of Job Everyone(Except The Brigades,Papa)Which,Obvioulousy,Turns Him Into A Supercheapskate.Xandra,Goes To Make The (Bad Guy Ray)And It Fails.Georgito Feels Tricked,And Thinks That He Can't Be Xandra's Helper,Since She Tricked Her Helper.Papa And The Kid Brigade Brigade Try To Stop Xandra And It Happened. Famous Quotes: Mary/Papa's Eateria Workers/Robby:You Let Everyone In Tastyville Without Work! Georgito/Xandra:We.....Are........Sorry? Mary/Papa's Eateria Workers/Robby:WHAT DID YOU TWO SAY? Georgito/Xandra:(Start To Run) E21S5 Lisa's Stormy Night:Lisa is having a hard time going/getting to sleep and it when it started storming Lisa stayed awake scared so when the thunder boomed and the tree scrached her window she ran to her father and uncle's bedroom and when they saw there neice/daughter and shouts "I CAN'T FALL ASLEEP WITH THE STORM!" then the quintuplets comfort her until Lisa notices that theres something under there beds....it was a scared Alberto, Rita and Cecilia. E22S5 Cranberry For A Heat Day:Kahuna disides to have Cranberry juice on a hot day. E23S5 I'm just curious:Nick explans that his trouble making means he's very curious like when he: #Catchs Santa But It Turns Out To Be Doan (His Dad) #Scared The Elephants At The Circus #Dropped All His Daily Apples On Dr.Clair Until he notices storks came in but it turns out to be Xandra and Xavier stealing Cletus's Chickens so at the end Nick calls Hank and Hank arrestes the two crazed kids and it woken up Doan and Nick got spanked (Aguin). Song: What i'm really am is Curious E24S5 How Xandra Stoll Christmas (Christmas Speical):Big Pauly tells the viewers on Noddlesplash about how Xandra stoll christmas (by dressing up as santa claus) becuse she did not get anything senice she was a baby (Hank did not arrested her) she stoll everything everyone got for christmas (including the christmas tree) but she woken up Little Edoardo and she sent him back to bed. E25S5 Nick's History:Nick disides to tell his sister's stuff animals about him. E26S5 Hair Today : When Greg a Nick lost a bet with Xandra about Peggy's hat size, Greg and Nick have to spend in the urinal for 5 minutes but the two mayhem makers see a piece of 16-inch hair strangling everyone but what will he do when he finds out if it is Doan's or Tohru's or Greg's or Akari's or Yippy's, will they ever vow their giving Penny a black eye at the end of term or willt they just get sent home early and tell it to Georgito. E27S5 The Other Sigh : When Greg finds out his love with Utah is forbidden he tries to tell it to the Kid Brigade but Sasha, Greg, Nick, Yippy, Sarge Fan and Utah all become hooked on Decaf and Coffee and Nick nearly got expelt for projectile vomiting at Georgito. They soon quit their obsession and apologize. E1S6 The Proposition : Xandra and Xavier tells Nick and Tohru a joke that they ignored but they soon find out that Xandra and Xavier.... yes.... Xandra and Xavier have PROPOSED THEM. Nick and Tohru must try not to hurt the Kid Brigade feelings but after Tohru reads Xandra (and Xavier's) Porkbook status "Xandra and Xavier O Riley..... are BARFING THEMSELVES" she faints and Nick wakes her up and the proposition is OVER....!!!!!! So Doan gets angry (and so does Akari) at Tohru and Nick for trusting a criminal by the line "Never Xand a Xandra". So they get GROUNDED E2S6 The Sitter:Doan is going out so he hires Zoe to babysit his kids so for half of the night Zoe did not have any trouble with the kids until she notices Nick has been hiding under the sofa witch comfuses both her and his sisters. E3S6 Babysitting Beach Day:Mitch and the rest of the teen brigade invites Zoe to there beach party but she promised to watch Nick while Doan (and his two daughters) are out shopping so she offers to take Nick (and the rest of the kid brigade minus Xandra who is sick for eating Conner's hair removel cream) to the beach and the teen and kid brigade had fun. E4S6 Nobody Feeds The Jay's:Chuck's family is mistaken for natives by the spot family and so the kid brigade (minus Yippy) tries to let Chuck and his family members go but gets captured themeselfs so Quinn calls Hank and Hank, Yippy & The Police Department went to rescue the Jays and Kid Brigade it also letted in The Kay's, Eureka's, Hiroshino's, Joy's, Wheeler's and Penny so Penny talked some sense into Alberto and his family (by speaking spanish) so they letted the Jay's and Kid Brigade out. E5S6 Market Crazy (1 Hour Episode):Papa Opens The "Papa's Market Shop",But When The Costumers See The Prices,They Go CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: Cranberry Jam:2,90 Berry Dessert:3,95-3,90. Pinneaple Jam:2,95 Tropical Fruits Jam:4,46 Papa's Vainilla Creme:5,70(WHAT?) Yum's Strawberry Jar:6,60(This Is More Appropiate) Yum's Cherry Jar:10,05(WHAT?) Raspberry Liqueur:24,55 Yum's Tomato Jar:6,85(Greg Of Course Would Eat This) Yum's Rainbow Large Jar:30,55 Yum's Festivities Jar(Special Edition):30,85 Papa's Rainbow Candy Burritos With Yum's Filing Pack:24,30 Papa's Rainbow Candy Burritos With Fruit Filing Pack:25,00 Soft Land For Plants:8,85 Medium Land For Plants:8,88 Fine Land For Plants:9,50 Softy Water For Plants:10,00 Fine Water For Plants:11,55 Then Cletus Runs And Kisses Robby. E6S6 Ice Cave:Robby tells the story of when he was in a very large Ice Cave surrounded by Bats and a Large Yeti. Songs:Ice Dice E7S6 Nick's Nightmare 2: Nick gets a nightmare where Yippy runs out of cookies so for half the night Nick reads a book about the greatest water rafters until Doan wakes up finding his son reading his favorite book so he takes his book and talks to Nick then Nick goes to sleep and Doan rubs him and goes to to his bedroom. E8S6 Rainbow Blast:Xandra Stoles 999990999999999999945433534 Packs Of Papa's Rainbow Burritos And Makes Almost All Tastyville Into Rainbow Burritos,Since She Wants THAT EVERYONE Should Eat They And She Can Be The Only One In Tastyville. Songs:Rainbowy Famous Quotes: Xandra:Papa's Security Cameras Will Not See Me! Hank:That Is What You Think! E9S6 Greg's Nightmare: Greg had a nightmare that no one was around to play with him so he stayed up crying until his crying wakes up Cooper so he confort him to sleep and they both falled asleep. E10S6 Crush In Push:Xandra,Who Likes Roy,Tries To Be Good For A Day.Roy,Who Likes Peggy,Tries To Be Good For She.Peggy,Who Likes Gremmie,Tries To Be A Punk-Rocker And Play Basketball. Songs:The Crush Likings E11S6 Father's and Uncle's Love:Alberto gets a nightmare is when the food was eating him and he woke up scared and he nervously walks to the kitchen and sits down and reads a book about overcoming fears then the quintuplets wake up seeing Alberto almost about to cry so the quintuplets scared Alberto a little bit and he tells theme about his nightmare and they take him back to his bedroom and they quited Alberto down by rubbing his stomach and Alberto went stright to sleep and the quintuplets went back to there bedroom. Musical Short:I Love My Sisters Singer:Nick E12S6 The Big Carnival:The Whole Town disides to have a beauties on parade then a carnival the beauty's are: Miss Stone (Clover), Miss Hiroshino (Akari), Miss Eureka (Mary), Miss Milter (Mindy), Miss Matthews (Penny), Miss Wheeler (Prudence), Miss Whinley (Zoe) and Miss Fender (Wendy) but Lisa wanted to be in the parade but her father and uncle's thoght she was going to be queen of the bar so Nick disides to uses Tohru's purple dress that she hates and does not wear,Old tiara and bracelets and at the end of the parde Lisa wins the parade by her parade name Miss Spot so the judge's (Quinn and Timm) made half the men of the city do something speical for queen spot so Lisa refused to accept the men who sung to her Timm suggests that she should marry her but the gardes maked Nick the king of the parade so she fake marries Nick but when her father and uncle's arrived to the parade Lisa corrects them saying that they misunderstood by queen of the beauties so they where very proud of Lisa winning the parade she also tells theme that she married Nick then Franco talks to his daughter in spanish and she that night when she went to sleep she had a smile on her face. E13S6 Growth Sprout:Mindy goes into a Growth Sprout so Xandra breaks in and steals all her friends food. E14S6 The Revenge:The Teen Brigade and The P&G Brigade boys disides to get revenge on Nick for viewing theme while they where asleep (From so that night they broken into the Hiroshino household door trashed the living area, Doan's library, The Garage and Nick's Bedroom E15S6 The Kid Brigade Band:The Kid Brigade disides to make a band so the kid brigade gets there interments and practiced in Greg's grauge then Clover, Xandra and Lisa dropped by and wanted to know what that noise was then they repiled it was theme then an hour later Clover brought her drums, Xandra brought her Cymbals and Lisa brought her maracas and they started making music that it attracted James, Mary, Cooper, Robby, Peggy, Kingsley, Clair, Taylor, Hank, Kayla, Zoe, Edna, Foodini, Quinn, Mitch, Chuck, Doan, Tohru, Akari, Cori, Ninjoy, Olga, Prudence, Gremmie, Marty, Connor, Ivy, Kahuna, Georgito, Rico, Franco, Hugo, Alberto, Rita & Cecilia and after they where done the music making there familys clapped for there kids so for the next song there going to sing "The Promised Land" and the adults did back-up. E16S6 All About The Quintuplets:Alberto tells Penny, Maggie, Marty, Cooper and Prudence about his father and uncles E17S6 Frozen Face-Off:Akari, Alberto, Penny, Mitch, Xandra, Hank, Rico and Allan compet in the 100th anniual Tastyville sled race but Xandra cheated by staying at tastyville planning to kill Hank after aressting her many times but it failed. E18S6 Empty Cut:Xandra Creates,With Georgito The Emptycutter,Which,Makes A Cut To Every Person And Transfer Them To The Void. E19S6 Atonishing Button:Yippy Puts Everyone To Sleep,And Then She Creates The "WAKE UP!" Button And She Atonishes Everyone.Can Even She Escape? E20S6 The Loud Noise:Xandra makes herself an invention to wake everyone up for work so at 5:58 she disides to do the invention where you enter the city she mistakely setted off the machine at 5:59 it woken up everyone in Tastyville but Xandra tells theme why she invented it to wake everyone up for work so she was not arrested she was just sent back to bed. E21S6 Prudence's Nightmare:Prudence had a nightmare that she was trapped in a giled cage (during the events of Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack) so she woke up shocked then she turned on the light and notice she wasent in a gilded cage she was in her pink bedroom with her little gray dog Pickle so the noise wakes up Olga and Yippy so they went into her bedroom where they find Prudence a little bit upset so Olga went to her bed and Yippy climbed in her bed and when Prudence saw her grandma and sister in her bedroom so she told theme about her nightmare and Olga rubbed her stomach and Prudence layed down and Pickle walked beside her Prudence tucked her dog into bed and Yippy went to her bedroom and gets her blanket and she tucks herself in and Olga leaves the room and Prudence turns off her light and her, Yippy & Pickle goes to sleep. Musical Short:Get Together Singer:Zoe E22S6 The Biggest Thing Of There Lives:The Kid Brigade disides to go around the world with There parents/aunts & uncles but there older siblings thinks that there missing. E23S6 Army Of The Food:Sarge is back aguin and this time he's getting both revenge on Papa Louie and and all of his 66 customers so he sents a lot of live food that can walk so Papa Louie and his customers stopped the food and Sarge. E24S6 The Story Of Joey:Sarge Fan! tells everyone on Noddlesplat about his parents including his father "Morris Geoffery "Mory" Toplaw" and his death with Prudence's parents, Allan and Johnny's Mom, Rico and Franco's Wife's & Sue's husband. Famous Quotes: Sarge Fan!: It has been twenty-five years senice dad died...He did with Prudence's parents, Allan and Johnny's Mom, Mr and Mr Spot's Wifes and Mrs Stones Husband. E25S6 Return of the Mummy : Scooter learns that Vicky has joint the Dark Force after Georgito completed his RESIGNATION FROM THE DARK FORCE yesterday (when he was a new member). Penny finds out that Vicky's best friend is Ninjoy (much to Tohru's dismay). So Penny, Scooter, The Kid Brigade (minus Xandra) and the Teen Brigade and the Romanos team up to fight Xandra. To make matters worse, Vicky becomes a closer enough to make her out of the doctor job. Famous Quotes : Penny : "Vicky. She's betrayed the Teen Brigade a whopping 347 million times. We never help her" Scooter : "And destroyed our favorite painting" Greg : "Use this" Penny : "What is this thingamabob" Nick : "The Rock of Ressurection. It could revive all people who died" Greg : "Even relatives and the famous one and only Giacamo Romano" Gino : "Very good" Penny : "ROMANOS. WHO I AM A FAN OF. HOW DID YOU POP UP Bruna : "Xandra has stolen the ressurection stone" Carlo : "Without it you will be down in the dumps, Penny" Note : It said that Vicky betrayed the Teen Brigade 347,000,000 times but in Taylor runs Away. Xandra tells that Vicky betrayed the Teen Brigade 38 times after Xandra regrets the dark force's mayhem. E26S6 Xandra And The Problem Of The Ressurection Stone:Xandra Stoled The Ressurection Stone,Then She Gives The Ressurection Stone To The Tasty Pillar,A Magical Old Tower That Grants Rare Wishes.Xandra Wants To Rule All Tastyville,And The Wish Is Granted,But Not Exactly Like She Wanted,So She Goes To Tasty Pillar,And Wishes That With The Ressurection Stone,Make All People Revive And That The Problem Never Happened. E27S6 Agent:Carlo's dream begins with him working Like A Agent For Day And Report What's Everyone Doing,Execpt Xandra. Famous Quote: Xandra:CARLO ROMANO,COME HERE IN THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! E1S7 Being Haircutters:The Kid Brigade disides to do a haircutting service to make money for the retirment home but there's one proplem the boys don't know how to cut hair so Lisa gets out her toy head and gets a pair of scissors and trims her head toy and they where in business did Peggy, Zoe, Quinn, Akari, Tohru, Cori, Ninjoy, Prudence, Marty and Ivy's hair and made 10 dollars and 80 cents there getting mystery guest's and it's Lisa's father and uncles! now Lisa know's how to cut girls hair but she does not know how to cut her father and uncle's hair so Nick and Greg laughs and cutted there hair when Alberto bargged in and asks where Penny's heg trimmers went (Lisa used theme to cut Ivy's hair) E2S7 Roy's Cooking Class: Vegetable Frittata:Roy does an Online Video to show everyone how to make a Vegetable Frittata. E3S7 The Workout:Everyone in Tastyville wants to get fit so Nick (much to his dismay) does a Workout video. E4S7 Roy's Cooking Class: Tiramisu:Roy does an Online Video to show everyone how to make a Tiramisu but he does it wrong so Nick shows Roy how to make Tiramisu right. E5S7 Scaring The Kids:Every Year the quintuplets put on there skull maskes and they scare the kid brigade and scares theme for there candy put they tried scaring the next kids it turned out to be Gino and Carlo Romano then they where so scared of Big Gino and Medium Carlo there masks went on the other side of there faces (the left) and fell on the floor and Carlo takes "there" candy and he's going to teach the quintuplets a lesson by beating theme up but they flinged him and Gino with Wendy's cannon and they butted to the old romano bus and gave the kid brigade there candy back. Famous Quotes: Carlo: now it's time to really teach you five a lesson. (the quintuplets shake) Carlo: who's first? The Quintuplets: Carlo.......Your A Loser (Carlo mouth drops like a anvel,The Quintuplets goes to get Wendy's cannon and they bring it back and Gino and Carlo gets in and Hugo presses the big red button) Gino and Carlo: MAMMA MIA! The Quintuplets: (Laughs) Looks Like They Fell For That One Gino and Carlo: (screams then hits something hard) Gino: we hitted the top of the bus! E6S7 Roy's Cooking Class: Birthday Cake:Roy shows everyone how to make and decorate and birthday cake but he does it pretty bad and Marty, Mitch, Alberto and Cooper shows everyone how to really decorate a birthday cake. Famous Quotes: Marty:That's not how you decorate a birthday cake Mitch:we will show you how to decorate a birthday cake E7S7 Getting Revenge:Rico and Allan are getting revenge on Nick for viewing Johnny and Alberto when they sleep so they all sneek into the hiroshino household damaged the living area,Doan Libary and Broken his favirout lamp then they kicked Nick's door open and the got shots of Nick when he sleeps however Nick wakes up seeing his older sister's friends in his bedroom so he screams and they scream and Akari wakes up and goes into Nick's bedroom to catch the burglers but when she turns on the light she notices it was her Friend's so she puts down the bat and seid "Rico and Allan it's 12:30 in the morning,My Father and Sister are trying to sleep go home." then they seid that there family's are out of town and they got nowhere to sleep so she offers theme the guest bedroom in the basement (witch has two beds) so they got into there pajamas and went to sleep and Akari went upstairs to see why Nick does photo's of everyone when they sleep Nick repiles "I Only Do My Friends Not The Grown Ups". E8S7 Roy's Cooking Class:Spanish Pie:Roy teaches viewers on NoddleSplat and Greg How to make spanish pie but they all did it wrong so The Spot Quintuplets marches to the back of the pizzeria to yell at him so that night Roy, Greg and Allan (Allan watched his friend and his brothers yelled at Roy and it upsetted him) cried but Roy's crying woken up his uncle papa so he goes into his nephews bedroom and conforts him to sleep. E9S7 The Dark Force and the Exploited Pranksters : Xandra attempts to steal Yippy's cookies but, unfortunately stole 1 cookie because of a call made by He and She who must not be named (using other names) (actually Sarge and his wife). She keeps stealing stuff but the prankster calls keep coming on and gets angry and says "Why do these so-called numbskulls always call me when it's time to steal stuff" but then miracly gets presents for Christmas (the first time) for on her best behaviour. Famous Quotes : Xandra : I stole your cookies now...Yip... (phone rings) Xandra : You can have it, I just need the phone. (squeaking on phone) Xandra : Aaah! I'm sorry Mrs and Mr Thingy, your call to take over Tastyville is important to us, YOU IMBECILES!!!" (squeaking on phone) Xandra : Sorry, Mr and Mrs Wotsit, I'll check on you later. BYE BYE, WEIRDOS (squeaking on phone) Xandra : Oooh! Miss Head, Your the headmaster of Richard Stone Primary School. I used to go to that school" (hangs up) (squeaking on phone) Xandra : Hello there, moron. You're hear to now the name of the stupid alpaca's location (Daisy). No, it's just the Wild West, you numbskull. No postcode, no street address, no phone number. Just the WILD WEST (hangs up) Xandra : (starts to cry) Why do those so-called numbskulls ever call me when its time to steal stuff (cries even louder) E10S7 Roy's Cooking Class:Pizza and Salsa:When Papa Louie fell sick Roy disides to make his uncle's famous Pizza (much to his dismay) and then made Salsa for Peggy and Xandra but it let Alberto in the pizzeria and when he smelled the Salsa steam came out of his ears. E11S7 Tohru Does Ballet:Tohru disides to do a video of her trying to do ballet but in the middle of it Nick comes in wearing blue tights and blue tight shirt and does ballet with her. E12S7 Roy's Cooking Class FINAL:Pasta:Roy makes Pasta for Penny and Alberto for there first date. (this is the final episode of the Roy's Cooking Class). E13S7 The Slumber Party:Lisa is invited to Clover's sleepover along with Yippy Sasha Utah and Xandra (much to her dismay) so her father seid yes on the sleepover so that night she went to Clover's sleepover and did girl stuff but Alberto had Lisa senses and he went all the way to Clover's house in his alegator pajamas and Alberto called there parents saying that they've been goofing off so he and Lisa went home but when there parents went to the house they where having fun not goofing off but back at the spot family household Lisa got whipped and she cried for the rest of the night but the next morning when Franco went to pick up his daughter Sue told him that Lisa went home early last night with Alberto so when he got home Franco told his brothers and they dragged Alberto out of his bed and whipped him very hard at the same time. Funny Quote: Alberto: Aww Penny i don't want to go to work today. E14S7 Nick's Guilt:Nick is felling both Guilty and Bad that his videos of everybody sleeping had gone to far so he deletes theme all on his videocamera so he can do a 28 hour video of him showing everyone how he sleeps with Greg and Yippy to keep him company. E15S7 On the Bun : The Kid Brigade try to give Nick some more excitement after he claims that filming people while there sleeping is their only excitement and Akari, Allan, Rico, Gremmie and Zoe try to tell Nick about the "elusive rare pecan bun", which Nick complains about and Akari, Allan and Rico get angry and the elusive rare pecan bun turns out to be a filming device made by Xandra (by Ivy's orders after the rainbow burrito incident)